Squeak
by BlingThing
Summary: A story in which things go horribly wrong... Donatello sneaks out alone to meet with April. April informs him that she has found out that Eric Sacks has more mutagen being kept at the Sacks Estate. Together they set off to break in and steal it. - Based on the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie.
1. New Mission

**A/N: Hey readers. This is going to be a short five chapter fanfiction based on the 2014 Ninja Turtles movie. I have never written one of these before, so I really hope it is at your standard. I am influenced by some of the other Ninja Turtles cartoons though; see if you can guess which ones I love the most!**

 **Chapter 1: New Mission**

Only three weeks had passed since the people of New York had been saved from Eric Sacks, and only a little more than that since the turtles had met April O'Neil for the first time, but already they were all completely enamoured with her – none more so than Donatello, who secretly thought about her night and day. Unfortunately, Donatello's younger brother Mikey had already called dibs on making the first moves on April (already calling her his girlfriend and coming on far too strongly with the endearment 'sweetcakes'), and was royally botching it up.

To Donatello, that could be great news – as she would never take Mikey seriously as a possible boyfriend, since he had been so forward and crude; on the other hand it was bad news, as perhaps her view of mutant turtles as possible love interests would be forever tainted, and she would never even consider him as a possibility after letting Mikey down – which was likely to happen sooner rather than later, judging by the awkward looks April gave whenever Mikey said something possessive about her.

Donatello could be found locking himself and his laptop in his laboratory every night to do research on the Foot clan's activities - and he found himself more often than not preferring to sleep there so he could avoid hearing his brothers churrs... which had increased in frequency since meeting April. It was no secret that they were all dreaming about her – she was the only human female they had ever meet in the flesh, and all four brothers slept in the same room.

The churrs were a great source of embarrassment for the mutant turtles; there was never any privacy in the lair, especially with them having a shared room, and none found it more embarrassing than Donatello who was now terrified to go to sleep, lest he sleep-churred more than his brothers and any of them were to notice.

Early in their teens they had not had anyone around to tell them what churrs were. Churring made a somewhat unexpected appearance in their life; Raph developed the ability to churr first. Donatello remembered them being angry at Raphael for squeaking what they thought was a soft toy in the middle of the night to wake them up; before Splinter finally established there was no soft toy and it was entirely involuntary on Raphs part as he slept.

That particular night Donatello had locked himself in the laboratory with a map to mark down the Foot clan bases he had researched... when, suddenly, the modified Nokia phone strapped to his shoulder vibrated.

'April,' he gasped in surprise looking at the display. Donatello's hand shook slightly as he pressed the answer button, allowing April's voice to flow from the receiver.

'Donnie?' she asked. 'Is that you?'

'H-hey April, why are you calling so late at night?' Donnie stuttered while gripping the phone so tightly it started to develop hairline cracks.

'Would you be able to come over, please?' April politely requested, 'I think I've found something that might be of interest; it involves the Foot clan. I'll tell you when you get here'.

'I'll be there in ten', Donnie replied hanging up. Donatello poured the rest of his coffee down his throat and quickly attached his computer equipment and bo staff to his shell before quietly exiting his laboratory. His brothers were all sound asleep and Master Splinter's door was closed, so he left a scribbled note on the fridge before leaving the lair and heading for the van. With any luck he'd get back before they even woke up, so there would be no repercussions and no lecture from Leo and Splinter, and no Hashi time. Even if he was caught, Donnie was confident he could talk his way out of the Hashi as he had left a note and was helping April. He just wasn't taking his brothers…

Climbing up to the balcony outside April's apartment some time later with his usual ninja stealth and grace, Donnie straightened and realized that April was already at the window lifting it open.

'We need to hurry', she said by way of greeting.

'What's going on?' Donnie asked as he helped her climb out the window.

'Uh… where are the others?' April inquired, looking around and staring up the fire escape into the gloom.

'Still in bed', Donnie replied, his heart dropping. Perhaps he should have woken the others up after all... 'What's this about?'

'Well it won't matter if it's just you and I, I suppose,' stated April. 'Eric Sacks is out of hospital now. He rang me today to boast of how we didn't completely scuttle his plans'.

'WHAT!' exclaimed Donnie in shock. The last he'd heard of Sacks was that he'd been left comatose – possibly never to awaken after the gun battle April and Vern had with him in the laboratory of Sacks Industries Ltd.

'He still has some of the mutagen, Donnie – not enough to immediately endanger New York like he was planning, but enough to mutate another creature so that he could grow it and harvest the mutagen from its blood later'. April wrung her hands and fingered her handbag. 'We'll have to break into the Sacks Estate tonight to grab it before it's too late. Once he's mutated the creature he could hide it anywhere until it is fully grown'.

'Alright', replied Donnie, 'Should be a simple enough in-and-out job since you already know your way around his estate. We'll just sneak in and out and they'll never know we were there'.

'Yeah, that's what I'm thinking – I told you before that I spent lots of time there as a child – he sort of pretended to be a father figure after dad died and I had lots of visits up there. I never suspected what he was really involved in, though'.

April followed Donnie down to the street where the van was parked; they hopped in and set off towards the Sacks Estate. It would take them a couple of hours to reach their destination, but Donnie couldn't have hoped for better company.


	2. Breaking In

**Chapter 2: Breaking In**

Less than two hours later they turned onto the back road that led up to Sacks Estate, and Donnie pulled the van over behind some trees off the side of the road so that their approach would not be observed. They would walk the rest of the way through the trees and paddocks surrounding the estate.

Donnie unpacked the gear he would need from the back of the van and assured himself that he would have everything necessary to break in. April nodded, affirming that she was ready to go, and they set off wordlessly.

Donnie had been quiet for most of the drive up to the estate, having felt too shy in April's presence to start a normal conversation. He wished fervently that he could say something clever to impress her, but the effect she had on him made him too shy to even try. He had even opened his mouth several times to say something, then backed out and clamped it shut again, swallowing his words.

The walk up to the Sacks Estate was uneventful, and before long they found themselves looking at a high linked wire fence that surrounded much of the estate. Donatello peered through a bush at the fence and beyond, trying to see what was ahead and if there were any cameras or guards. With no guards in sight Donnie pulled his goggles over his eyes and searched for cameras, but the only camera he spotted was much further along and pointed away from them.

'Right. Well, here is as good a place as any to cut through,' Donnie stated, moving out of the bush and taking his wire cutters from his bag. Snipping through, Donnie and April were on the other side in less than two minutes and sprinting across the grass towards the building.

Pressing themselves against the building, April followed closely behind Donatello as he crept towards a back door of the building. The windows were too high up to peer though, and Donnie didn't want to climb and enter higher up as April was with him and unable to jump without help if the situation called for it. As a mutant turtle he could jump from greater heights than a human without risk of injury. Keeping her safe was his top priority – but he also needed her along as she would be able to help him locate the mutagen in a building that would otherwise take days to search.

Reaching the door, Donnie tried it gently first – but luck wasn't on his side tonight and he would have to take the time to pick the lock. April kept a look out as he got his lock pick kit out and quickly wriggled the tools around in the key hole until he felt the telling click as the mechanism unlocked.

They crept inside the darkened room and shut the door soundlessly behind them.

Donatello's eyes adjusted quickly to the low light, but April seemed unable to see and whispered to him, 'there should be stairs somewhere ahead – we need to go up five flights'.

Donatello could very clearly see the stairs located at the end of the room, and April gripped his arm tightly as they crept across the flagstones, past statues of Samurai warriors and Japanese art on the wall. He led April up to the fifth floor without incident, somewhat surprised that the mansion seemed so empty, and the only sounds to be heard were their breaths and their muffled footsteps. Moonlight filtered in through one of the fifth floor windows, and the railing along the pale stone banister shone. Donnie peered over the balcony down to the ground floor far below that they had first come from, then back up at the hallway where there were doors leading off into rooms on the side opposite the balcony.

'The laboratory is just along here,' April whispered, pointing, as she was now able to see with the moonlight as her guide.

Donatello nodded and led the way, keeping her safely behind him in the shadows.

Reaching the laboratory door, he checked the hallway behind them – assuring that they weren't being followed. Seeing nothing but a faint crack of light under one of the doors at the furthest end of the hallway, he reached out and turned the handle of the door leading into the lab.

The laboratory was dark as they edged themselves inside and the door closed with an audible ' _click_ ' that made Donatello wince. Taking out two torches, Donatello handed one to April and they moved further into the laboratory. Swinging his torch beam around to take in a better view of the room, Donatello saw that it was the same large room that had held himself and his brothers in the large plexiglass containers on the other side of the drop.

The plexiglass in the frames of the containment units had yet to be replaced, and after hovering his beam of light there for entirely too long, Donatello took a deep shaky breath and turned his beam back to the task at hand.

'Found it!' said a triumphant April, holding up a glowing green universal. Donatello immediately vaulted a bench, landed by her side, and took it off her. It was about 5 centimeters long with a white cap that had been sealed with wax. It was barely half full.

'Did Sacks say how much there actually was?' inquired Donatello. 'This might not be all of it... It hardly seems like enough – from the tapes you showed us, my brothers and father had daily doses of it, for several days at least'.

April shuffled through the bottles on the shelf she was standing in front of, and Donnie glanced over the bottles on the bench before his breath caught in his throat.

There! In a small tank off to the side, was one tiny red slider turtle.

'Oh my gosh! They've started already', Donatello said, speaking a little too loudly, forgetting for a moment his years of stealth training.

April turned to him with her mouth open when, suddenly, a door near the containment units burst open and several Foot ninja rushed in.

 **A/N: Thanks for the review, Mandy S. Things are about to get exciting...**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

'Time to go', Donatello shouted, throwing all caution to the wind. He plunged his hand into the tank and grabbed the red slider before pocketing it and putting his arm around April's waist. He lifted her up and hurdled two laboratory benches in a row to get back to the door they had entered through. The torches were dropped and Donatello had the door thrown open, all before the Foot ninjas had rounded the drop between the containment units and the laboratory.

Running out into the corridor, Donatello immediately noticed that they were no longer alone. The door at the end of the hallway on the right was now open and a crowd of Foot ninja were approaching – at least fourteen so far, if he were to approximate. Donatello didn't need to turn his head, but he did anyway... if only to see that there were six ninjas coming at them from the other side of the hall on his left.

April let out a terrified gasp as a beaker was heard shattering on the laboratory floor from the room behind them. It was more than obvious now that they were well and truly surrounded.

There was only one option... if they were going to get out alive and keep this substance out of Eric Sacks' hands, and it was an option Donatello did not like one bit. But he had brought them here, and he knew he would now pay the price for going in without his brothers. For a genius, he felt that he could be quite stupid at times!

Donatello tightened his grip around April's waist once again and jumped with her over the balcony. April screamed in terror as they plunged away from the moonlight into the unknown darkness towards the ground floor. Donatello didn't expect this to end well – he may be able to jump far as a mutant turtle, but this was too far, even for him. With any luck though, April would survive, and he leaned back so that his legs, then his shell would hit first; then, lastly, April would bounce against him, and hopefully her fall would be cushioned enough when they landed.

With a sickening ' _CRACK'_ they hit the ground, and Donatello didn't need his extensive medical knowledge to know that both his legs had just been broken.

'GAHH', he gasped in pain. April leapt off him immediately and stood up.

'Are you alright?' she hissed loudly, the horror unhidden from her voice.

'Broken both my Tibia', Donnie gasped out, breath hitching.

'We need to move you; they'll be here any minute', April said, referring to the Foot soldiers whose running could be heard as they descended the staircase. Luckily, it was pitch black and the soldiers couldn't see what had happened.

'I think I can crawl', said Donatello, struggling to get off his shell and onto his knees. He felt April's warm arms embrace him in an effort to help turn him; then she tugged him by the arm in a direction away from the outside door.

'I know a place we can hide for now. The first place they will search for you is out that door, so we need to go in the opposite direction from there', she whispered walking backwards ahead of him, leading the way.

Crawling quickly, Donatello tried not to make a sound as he followed April through a side doorway at the end of the large room, into a large chilly room filled with pellets of boxes and crates on a dirty concrete floor.

'This is their loading garage', whispered April, 'and there are plenty of hiding spaces in here – this was my favourite place for hide and seek when I was a child'.

Donatello wondered if it might be a bit too obvious, but he was in no state to argue, being in incredible pain from the crawling movement that had jostled his legs and caused him to feel nauseous, like he just might pass out. But he trusted April with his life. And it wasn't like they had many options anyway now that he was unable to move freely. He struggled after her and, eventually, she pointed into a crevice in the wall.

'They shouldn't be able to spot us in there, even if they turn the lights on', she explained.

Donatello crawled into the low hanging space which went back quite far and finally slumped down on his plastron perpendicular to the hole. He felt April crawl in beside him and place a comforting hand on his shell.

'We'll get out of this', she whispered confidently in his ear.

Donnie squeezed his eyes closed and tried to push the pain in his legs away from his mind, but it was completely overwhelming. He turned to concentrating instead on keeping from moaning or crying out. He could feel April's hand still on his shell, stroking him, which certainly felt nice, but at the moment the pain in his legs was all he could really think about.

Suddenly the lights in the garage flicked on and they could hear Foot soldiers pouring into the room.

'SPREAD OUT', someone commanded. Donnie felt April's hand go still and she pushed herself closer to him - away from the opening in the wall.

The light didn't reach where they were hidden. He had no doubt they were well hidden – a soldier would have to get down on all fours and point their torch directly into the crevice to spot them... but still, their position was VERY risky.

'Shoot to kill if you find them', the voice commanded again, this time closer.

Donnie tensed as he heard footsteps approaching. 'Climb over me', he whispered quietly to April.

April looked at him with a questioning look as if confused as to why he would ask that, before changing her mind and scrambling over his shell so that she was nearest the wall.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Donatello turned sideways so that his shell was facing the crevice opening and thus protecting April and himself from any gunfire that might come their way. He was quite aware though, that if they were found, it would likely only lengthen their lives by a few short minutes. It was then he remembered that he had an emergency tracking device that could be used to alert his brothers of their predicament. He slowly reached his hand up to the button on his strap above his power sockets that the computer on his shell was plugged into... and pressed it.

The button didn't make so much as a click as it was activated, but Donatello was sure that in a second or two the computer in the lair back home would sound an alarm and everyone would be awoken and made aware of his location.

Right now, Donatello didn't even mind the thought of time in the Hashi, as long as April and himself got out of this alive.

 **A/N: Thanks for the review, Mandy S. It's really appreciated since this is my first fanfiction, so it's nice to know that it has met expectations thus far.**


	4. Discoveries

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

Something like half an hour seemed to pass and the sounds of the Foot moving about in the garage slowly decreased until they could hear only silence. They had heard vehicles leaving as the soldiers turned their attentions to searching the grounds and roads for them. Stuck in the crevice because of Donatello's leg injuries, they waited for his brothers to show up and rescue them.

'Are you cold?' April asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Donatello was very cold – the garage had no heating, and he thought he was going into shock. He had started shivering rather violently, so he nodded his head by way of confirmation.

April snaked one of her arms under his neck and around his shell, pressing her body up against his. Her other arm came around and over him, resting on the back of his shell.

'I hope I can warm you up a bit – my body temperature is higher, right?' she asked.

Donatello nodded again and felt grateful that she hadn't caused any movement in his legs as she had moved closer. The pain in his legs was starting to decrease into a slightly less intense throb. Swallowing, he thought about how nice it felt to have April's warm arms around him. He took a deep breath and dared to drape one of his arms around her, keeping her close to him as he tangled his hand in the red-brown hair that he so adored. Her warmth started to have an effect and he felt some of his shaking reduce as they continued to lay in one another's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

It was some time later that he must have started from a slight doze that he felt it: her hand on his cheek. April was stroking his cheek with one thumb with her hand off to the side. He lay still, unsure if she knew that he had been asleep. Maybe she would stop if she thought he had woken, so he chose to feign the continuance of sleep.

Eventually, she grew tired of that and moved her hand around to the back of his neck and stroked that instead. Donatello immediately felt his shell tighten and his face flushed. April didn't know how sensitive turtles were around their neck area, and she was turning him on a great deal. Worse, she had heard Mikey say that thing about shells tightening the first time they had ever met her, so he prayed that she didn't notice the shell moving closer in towards his neck. That could be awkward. He thanked his lucky stars that she would definitely not notice the other change. Yes. _That_. That would be very awkward. The hard solar panels draped around his waist prevented April from becoming aware of what his tightening shell was pushing out. _Hmm_. He grew red at the embarrassing thought and the thought of how close April was. He could feel her breath ghosting against his face, and he reddened further. To his horror, he felt the muscles in his neck contract involuntarily, and he held his breath and tensed in order to stop the pending churr that threatened to erupt.

It was when she finally moved her face ever so slightly closer to his as she reached to stroke her hand further along the back of his neck that he found himself unable to contain the ever building churr. It came out as a kind of strangled sounding squeak, and he winced in horror as he waited for the fallout.

April immediately tensed, no doubt wondering about the strange noise he'd emitted.

Finally, the inevitable question came.

'You squeaked! What WAS that? I didn't hurt you, did I?' April said, all at once.

Donnie winced. He was going to have to lie. He couldn't bear for her to know the truth; he was too ashamed, and it would be too awkward for her to know he was turned on.

'I-It's like a cat's purr. Turtles do it. E-even mutant ones like me', he stuttered nervously, hoping she would buy it. It occurred to him that she might just Google it when she got home. He'd never be able to look her in the face again if she found out. Maybe he could remotely do something to her computer to stop the results from showing. Ugh... he'd worry about that later. He just needed her to buy his explanation now.

'Do it again!' she demanded suddenly, with amusement in her voice. She stroked his neck more fervently, like one would stroke a cat, and suddenly he felt another churr rising to the surface.

Oh gosh.. oh no, _oh my gosh_... This wasn't exactly something he felt comfortable doing in front of _anyone,_ and he was glad she didn't know how dark a shade of green his cheeks had turned as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly this one came out, and it sounded less strangled as he hadn't been holding it in so tightly, and his neck muscles were quite sore from holding the last one in as long as he had. It's not like it could get worse.

That is, until April moved in closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Finally, with churrs coming out at regular intervals, Donatello accepted that April had bought his story about turtles squeaking like cats purr when they are content with being stroked. Donatello relaxed somewhat and his tension lifted. It did, after all, feel sooo good, and he suddenly wasn't feeling the pain in his legs as much.

'I like your squeaks', April whispered to him some time later, and he flushed slightly as he let out another in her arms.

He wished he could stay in her arms like this forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews Mandy S, TheLadyOfSoul** **s and kimah36**


	5. Pan Fire

A/N: This is the final chapter in this story. I would like to thank you all for your nice reviews so far. I hope you enjoy the ending - I had a blast writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Pan Fire**

It was nearing 7 AM, and they had been on the Sacks estate for well over 6 hours when they heard a large bang, followed by the roar of an engine approaching. With a squeal of tires, there was the sound of doors swinging open, and both Donatello and April could hear the welcome voice of Raphael shouting out his name, and Leo telling him to ' _shhhhhhhush_ ' in case there were Foot ninja about.

'DONNNNIEEEE', Raphael roared even louder, and this time Mikey joined him.

'Over here', April shouted, sitting up and crawling over Donatello to get out of the crevice, 'Donatello has broken both his legs, and we had to hide in there all night'.

Suddenly, Donatello felt the strong arms of one of his brothers grabbing onto his shell and heaving him sideways out of the crevice. It was Raphael doing the pulling, and Donatello had time to look up at his worried face and then Leo's before Raph hoisted him up and he passed out from the overwhelming pain which had been almost forgotten for the last few hours.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Almost a week had passed since the rescue, and Donatello was sitting with his legs plastered and propped up in front of the television awaiting the arrival of his brothers with April, as well as a couple -or four- pizzas and a DVD. So far, he had been lucky enough to avoid punishment, but he had no doubt that once his leg healed he would be in for it in the Hashi.

Donatello had been unconscious for the quick exit off the Sacks estate but had woken up to spend most of the journey with April beside him holding his hand, his brothers glancing at him with faces filled with a mixture of both relief and anger. He hadn't seen April at all in the week since, but he knew she had been busy with her job hunt.

Suddenly hearing voices, Donatello turned to see Mikey jumping down from the high entrance-way with April in his arms, followed by Raph jumping down with an armful of pizzas, and Leo landing gracefully beside him with a stack of DVD's in one hand.

Mikey rushed over and turned the tv on, but Donatello's eyes were drawn to April who moved over to him and plopped down beside him on the couch.

'How have you been?' she asked politely, taking his hand into both of hers, pulling it onto her lap.

'I'm almost healed – I heal faster than a human because of the mutagen in my blood', Donatello told her.

'That's great', April replied with a warm smile, relief clearly showing on her face. 'Sorry I haven't visited'.

'That's ok, I have been quite busy this week anyway', Donatello confessed.

April quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly wondering what he was talking about.

Donatello wasn't about to tell her one of the things he'd been busy with – that of hacking into her computer to ensure that she couldn't research his 'squeaking'.

Raphael slumped into his armchair off to the side, having just come back from a quick trip to the bedroom, and in his large palm was the red slider turtle Donatello had rescued.

'Had to test Spike here', Raphael interrupted, causing her to look over. 'Don reckons he didn't get dosed enough times with mutagen, so he will remain a turtle. _So…_ I'm keeping him'.

As Raphael pulled a leaf from his pocket to feed 'Spike', Donatello explained to April how he tested Spike's blood when they got back, and he didn't detect any mutagen. 'If they had even started the dosages, then it hadn't taken effect', he concluded, 'but Raphael seems quite taken with Spike, and has set up a tank beside his bed to take on the responsibility'.

April beamed at Raphael whom she thought looked adorable for being so caring and protective of such a tiny turtle still no bigger than a two dollar coin.

As Mikey struggled to set up the DVD player without help from Donnie, whose job it usually was, they all tucked into the pizza.

Mikey finally sat down, and as they waited for the initial screens to finish so they could get to the main menu, he snagged a piece of pizza and turned to address April.

'So what did my little sweetcakes do with Donnie while you waited for us to rescue you the other night?' he asked.

'MIKEY!' Leo roared, deplored that Mikey would even ask such a thing. Leo had no doubt that Mikey was jealous, and absolutely _nothing_ untoward had gone on between Donatello and April.

'Ya gotta admit', stated Raph, looking towards April curiously, 'Donnie was the calmest I've ever seen him after an accident. He's usually the world's most trying patient'.

Donnie huffed in offense, and April stroked his hand soothingly as he grew frustrated at his brothers and their probing questions.

'It's alright, guys; it's fine to ask' April replied.

Then, before Donatello could stop her she calmly added, 'I just made him squeak for me all night long'.

All three heads whipped around to stare at Donatello, with eyes roaming down to his hand on her lap. Mouths dropped open. Donnie froze and his blood turned to ice, while his face suddenly burned with humiliation. Mikey dropped his pizza.


End file.
